


I Gotta See You Tonight

by Soul4Sale



Series: Corporate Behaviors [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Master/Slave Kink, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been too long, and Federico wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Gotta See You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> More FedVi in the Corporate Behaviors series. Again, inspired by a song. Enjoy!

“I could listen to your sweet voice all night long, _Caro_.” Federico purred into the phone, stepping around his bed before laying down in his boxers, a picture of the pair of them between his thumb and forefinger.

“You sound like a sappy girl,” Cooed the smaller, nestled into the couch with a book in his lap, wrapped up warm as he gazed out the window. Wisps of snow rose like smoke from the rooftops of the other apartment buildings, and more snowflakes fell in big, fluffy clusters around the courtyard, making his hands glad they held his warm mug of cider. “But don’t stop. It suits you.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Gently rubbing a finger over the other’s face on the photo, the soft, barely-there smile bringing a broad one to his own face, the elder rolled onto his stomach. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Reading by the window,” The reply was soft, calm, as he relaxed back a little more, “I’ve got a mug of cider and some music in the background, the fireplace going… It’s nice.”

“Sounds like all you’re missing is me.” Came the purred reply, and it seemed he got an idea in his head, setting the picture down and sitting up, “I really think I should come see you tonight.”

“Tonight? It’s late…” It seemed that was his only concern.

“I don’t care, it’s worth the drive at night in the snow to see your pretty face. Pictures don’t do you justice.” That made the younger blush, and he stammered a bit before the elder continued, “I want to see that pretty smile and hold you while you read.”

“I… Do you have to?” Dressed in a pair of sweats and a big hoodie (though he wouldn’t admit he stole it from Federico, not ever), he seemed to feel a bit too frumpy.

“You seem to think I care what you look like. You’re the mother of my child, _mio bel principe_ , you are always beautiful to me.” Smiling fondly as he shimmied into a pair of sweats, himself, he couldn’t help but glance back at the photo laid beside his pillow, on the side Vieri usually took up when he came over.

“At least you don’t call me princess.” Embarrassed, the smaller finally sighed, “Alright, you can come over…” 

“I’ll be there in thirty minutes.” The drive out to Vieri’s apartment was a long one, sure, but he was happy to do it so that he could see the other. His current four-month pregnant status didn’t seem to help, because Federico was so excited to be a father that he had a hard time staying away. “ _Ti amo, Vostra Altezza_.”

“... _Anche tu, Schiavo_.” Was the reply, before they both hung up. Pulling on a shirt and a spare red hoodie, the elder tugged on some boots before heading out the door, gazing at the photo in his wallet as he made for the elevator with a spring in his step. The picture in question was of Vieri and Federico in a photobooth, with the younger laughing and pushing at him as he made an exaggerated kissy face, trying to find his cheek. No way in Hell he’d miss that gorgeous smile, and tonight an ‘I love you, goodnight’ just wasn’t going to cut it.

Strolling to his car and climbing in, he turned up the heat once it roared to life, and the radio came on.

_Girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight_  
Girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight  
Woah 

The lyrics seemed to fit him perfectly, so he left it on, driving out of the parking garage and heading north. Singing along to a few songs, changing stations every so often, the brunet seemed content enough when he pulled up to the apartments that Vieri lived in, the lights managing to catch the younger’s eyes and draw him to the window to watch the other park and exit his vehicle. In his excitement, he left his lights on, which he was torn between fixing and just leaving it that way. In the end, he turned them off before jogging to the door and buzzing in.

“Come on up.” Vieri offered into the little box, opening the door and letting the other Italian inside. Slowly waddling to the door to unlock it, he was surprised to see the other there when he opened it up, eyes a little wide.

“ _Buona sera, bello_ ,” He greeted, leaning in and stealing a kiss from those slightly parted lips. Returning the kiss gently, the pale Italian pulled back a little and shook his head.

“I’d say it’s past ‘evening’, _Stupidio_. It’s nearly one AM.” Though his tone was meant to be chastising, it only came across as fond as he stepped aside to let the other in, closing and locking the door afterwards. 

“I’m sure you don’t mind. I won’t bother you. Now, where was that book you were reading?” Glancing around the apartment and all of its clean, modern lines, he wrapped an arm around the other and whisked him further into the house. Pulling him to the couch and then into his lap, he wrapped them up in the throw blanket Vieri had been cuddled in, and brushed his hand through the other’s silky hair. 

“I was thinking of going to bed, _stronzo._ ” Came the chuckled reply as he snuggled into the elder, one of Federico’s legs against the back of the couch and the other wrapped around his lover’s waist, both hands resting in his lap after handing him the book.

“Tell me a bedtime story, I love when you read to me.” He offered in reply, grinning up a storm and forcing a put-upon sigh from the younger.

“Alright, fine.” Opening the book up to where he’d been, he paused, “I’m not going to start over, I’m halfway through it.”

“That’s fine. If I’m confused, I’ll ask.” With that, the noirette began to read, nestled against the elder’s chest. It wasn’t thirty minutes later before he heard a soft snore, glancing back to see a relaxed Federico with his head leaned up against the cream leather of the sofa. Smiling slightly, he set the book aside and curled up closer, pulling another blanket over them and closing his eyes. It was a fine time for sleep, and they both seemed exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll finish chapter two soon, I promise. It's coming along fairly well. Though posting may be kind of scarce, I think I'm coming down with something.
> 
> Translastions:   
> _Mio bel principe_ \- My handsome prince  
>  _Ti amo, Vostra Altezza_ \- I love you, your highness  
>  _Anche tu, Schiavo_ \- You, too, Slave  
>  _Buona sera, bello_ \- Good evening, beautiful


End file.
